Digimon: Chrono Battles
by YashamonMaster
Summary: The Digidestined from seasons 1 & 2...in the me-acclaimed video game Chrono Cross. What could be better? Now a much better format, without useless HTML code!
1. The Dungeon

**Digimon: The Chrono Battles  
By YashamonMaster  
A Taiora (Duh)/Koumi (Duh) Fanfic**

YM: Time for a new Fanfic, one of epic proportions!  
  
Tai: You say that every time you call us in for casting!  
  
YM: Shut up! Anyway, this is a crossover of Digimon and Chrono Cross. In it, the characters will be playing a role.  
  
Tai-Serge (Duh)  
Sora-Kid  
Matt-Nikki  
Izzy-Poshul (but he isn't a dog!)  
Mimi-Leena  
Joe-Doc  
TK-Glenn  
Kari-Razzly  
Davis-Pierre  
Ken-Guile  
Yolei-Luccia  
Cody-Korcha  
  
Understood? Good. Now let the epic begin!

**Chapter One: The Dungeon**

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Digimon nor Chrono Cross. They are owned by Toei/Bandai and Square-Enix, respectively.  
  
The elevator slowly and loudly creaked to the top of the stairs. Tai, Sora and Izzy, with their respective Digimon, rushed out.  
  
"Come on guys," yelled Tai. He was dressed differently than usual, in blue shorts, a black t-shirt with a chain mail over shirt, and the goggles (of course). "We have to stop Mega Lynxmon!"  
  
"You think we don't know that?" snapped Sora. She was scantily dressed in a red leather mini-skirt, a white halter-top, and a red leather vest.  
  
"No, but we've gotta hurry!" yelled Tai, charging ahead.  
  
"I just don't get him sometimes," sighed Izzy, as he raced after the big- haired leader. Izzy was dressed an outfit similar to his usual one, but his under-shirt was sleeveless and he had no outer-shirt.  
  
The group ran down the short hallway toward a door and Tai kicked it open. It revealed a large room. Stone pathways and stairs were all around, and there was no floor, as the room dropped away into darkness. A circular, blue platform stood in the center.  
  
Suddenly, three winged Botamon (or so it would appear) darted at the trio, with cries of, "Dark Wind Strike!"  
  
"Komorimon," Tai snarled. "All right then, attack guys!"  
  
"Right," echoed the other two.  
  
"Tentomon, stun them!" yelled Izzy.  
  
"Yes, Izzy," said the giant bug in his low buzz. "Super Shocker!" he yelled, firing off three bolts of electricity.  
  
The Komorimon were stunned, and the others took the opportunity.  
  
"Agumon, take 'em down!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Right!" cried the yellow Tyrannosaur. "Pepper Breath!" it yelled, firing off three fireballs.  
  
The bats began to fall when Sora called Biyomon to action.  
  
"Biyomon, finish them off!" said the red-haired girl.  
  
"Sure, Sora," said the pink bird. "Spiral Twister, ha!"  
  
The bird fired the green flames at the bats, deleting them.  
  
Izzy turned to look at their leader, and his expression changed from glee to horror.  
  
"Tai, look out behind you!" he yelled.  
  
Tai whirled and saw a large robot plummeting out of the sky at him, fist readied. He turned his head away and raised his arms, a futile defense against the falling android.  
  
After a few moments, he looked up only to see the robot impaled on the horn of a massive orange dinosaur. The beast reared its head, and the robot fell into the huge chasm beneath them, deleting as it fell.  
  
"Nice save, Greymon," Tai complimented.  
  
"No problem, Tai," growled Greymon.  
  
"Right, let's move!" yelled Tai, racing off down the path.  
  
The group followed and they headed out a door at the end. They charged up the staircase nearby and re-emerged in the large room. Two more of the robots jumped off a higher platform down to them.  
  
"Damn all these Cyber Jinzomon!" snarled Tai. "Alright, let's take them out!" he yelled.  
  
Biyomon and Tentomon quickly Digivolved into Birdramon and Kabuterimon upon Tai's statement. The three Champion-level Digimon clashed with the Cyber Jinzomon. Greymon spear one on his horn and flipped it into the air. He eliminated it with a well-aimed Nova Blast. Birdramon and Kabuterimon teamed up the other one, stunning it with an Electro Shocker and finishing it with a Meteor Wing.  
  
Their path now clear, the six raced towards another door. Greymon head- butted the door, smashing it open. The three humans rushed in and headed directly for a large stone structure with a huge black crystal atop it. Izzy walked up to it a flipped open a panel on the front, revealing the inner-workings. He plugged in his laptop and started typing away.  
  
"Hurry it up!" snapped Tai, after a little while.  
  
"I'm trying!" Izzy snapped back. "This one's a lot better protected than the others. Be patient!"  
  
"We don't have time for patience!" snarled Tai.  
  
"Calm down," said Sora, scowling at Tai.  
  
They lapsed into silence again until Izzy let out a loud, "Aha!" He tapped a few more keys, and the crystal disappeared.  
  
"Done," he said, proudly.  
  
"Good!" said Tai. "Let's go!"  
  
The humans headed back outside and the six ran onto the blue platform. As they stood atop it, the human's Digivices started to flash and beep. The platform began to glow, and the six were suddenly flying up wards.  
  
After a few seconds, the six found themselves on an open stone balcony.  
  
"Well, that was weird," stated Tai.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Kabuterimon, hovering just outside the balcony. "We've somehow traveled about five stories above the fort!"  
  
"WHAT!?" the rest exclaimed.  
  
They rushed over to the edge of the balcony and stared down, seeing the huge drop to the ground.  
  
"Damn," said Tai, drawing out the 'a' sound.  
  
"Yeah," breathed Sora.  
  
"Well, we don't have time to deal with this!" said Tai. "We've got to stop Mega Lynxmon!" he yelled, rushing to the door at the end of the balcony.  
  
Just as he was about to shove open the door, a series of images struck him.  
  
_Sora, lying in a pool of blood..._  
  
_An arm, holding a bloody dagger..._  
  
_Tai, holding the dagger...standing over Sora..._  
  
_Tai's mouth as he laughs..._  
  
Then, nothing...just black...everywhere... 


	2. Welcome to the Waking World

**Chapter Two: Welcome the Waking World**

"Tai . . .Good morning Tai! C'mon sleepy head, get up!" said a voice.  
  
Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya awoke with a start a few moments later, his body and sheets drenched in icy cold sweat. He ran a shaky hand through his matted hair and drew a shuddering breath.  
  
'That dream was really intense,' he thought.  
  
He looked around, and saw no one. He got up, and pulled on his blue shorts, black t-shirt, chain-mail vest, and his goggles.  
  
'Ah, well. It was just a dream anyway," he thought, brushing the dream aside.  
  
He quickly dropped to his knees and reached under his bed, searching until he found the 200g he had stored.  
  
"Bingo!" he said, pocketing the money.  
  
He ran down the stairs into the main room to grab a bite of breakfast before he left. While down there, he caught sight of a round, pink creature devouring food off of a plate.  
  
"Hey, leave some for the rest of us!" he snapped, grabbing the plate away.  
  
"I was eating that!" the creature grumbled. "Besides, it was YOU who was late for breakfast, not me. I was early."  
  
"And I don't care," scoffed Tai. "Besides, Koromon, you've gotta stay in shape. We can't have the others outdoing you, right?"  
  
Koromon sighed. "Yeah, you're right," it agreed.  
  
"Good, we agree. So I'll finish the bacon!" he said gleefully, about to wolf down the strips of meat.  
  
"Not so fast!" snapped the voice from before.  
  
Tai whirled to see his mother brandishing a dish towel, one hand on her hips.  
  
"Good afternoon, Taichi," his mother said, emphasizing the 'chi'. Koromon and Tai winced. "I see you're finally up. The sun's already reached high noon. Didn't you have plans to meet with Mimi this morning? She came by to see if you were up, but you, young man, were still off in never-never land. You shouldn't break promises like that. Girls can be pretty scary if you make them angry!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Tai said to Koromon, under his breath.  
  
Koromon sniggered, but Tai's mother had heard.  
  
"Well, if you end up regretting your sleeping in, it's all on your head," she said, snatching away the bacon.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Tai. "I was gonna eat that!"  
  
"You slept past breakfast. Kitchen's closed. Sorry, come back for lunch," she said, dumping the bacon in the cat dish and washing the plate.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Koromon. "I was gonna eat that!"  
  
"Sorry, but it's Moshi's now," she said.  
  
Koromon glared at his Digidestined partner, but said nothing.  
  
Tai sulked for a little while but, seeing it was futile, left the hut, calling for Koromon. The pink blob hopped off the table and followed.  
  
"Where're we going, Tai?" Koromon asked.  
  
"We're going to see Izzy and Old Man Matius," he said, walking towards Matius' hut.  
  
"Why we going there?" asked the perplexed Digimon.  
  
"Because I need a scapegoat," smirked Tai.  
  
"No," said Izzy, not even looking up from his laptop (yes, he still has one).  
  
"But..."Tai began.  
  
"No."  
  
"But I..."  
  
"I said no, Tai."  
  
"But Izzy..."Tai whined.  
  
"I will not be your scapegoat again, Tai!" said Izzy, glaring at Tai.  
  
"Fine, if you won't agree willingly, I challenge you to a fight! Agu y Tento!" Tai said, pointing at Izzy in a classically Anime fashion.  
  
Izzy sighed, but agreed, "Fine."  
  
"All right!" cheered Tai. "If I win, you act as my scapegoat. If you win, I leave and take my punishment from Mimi like a man."  
  
The two Digidestined held out their Digivices and their Digimon Digivolved to their respective Rookie forms.  
  
"Let's go Agumon!" growled Tai.  
  
"Get ready, Tentomon!" said Izzy.  
  
"What's all this hubbub?" asked an aged voice.  
  
The two teens whirled to see an elderly man in a white long-sleeve shirt and blue pants step out of the hut, followed by a gray-furred Gabumon. The man was tall and thin, his hair almost all gray, with a little blonde left in it.  
  
"Uh, Matius, sir," stammered Izzy.  
  
"I asked you what was going on," said the old man, scowling. His shaggy eyebrows knitted together into a frown.  
  
"Um, we were, uh, about to do battle," said Tai, smiling weakly.  
  
"Hm," growled Matius. "And why, may I ask, are you doing that?" he asked.  
  
"Because I need a, um, scapegoat to fend off Mimi's wrath," Tai admitted.  
  
"I see," said Matius, thoughtfully. "All right, you can have your fight. However, you must then battle Gray Gabumon and me to use Koushiro as your scapegoat, Taichi."  
  
"No fair!" yelled an exasperated Tai.  
  
"Sorry, but that's my final verdict," said Matius, leaning on his cane.  
  
"Fine, but you're going down, Old Man!" snarled Tai. "Agumon, take him down!"  
  
"I don't think so Tai! I know your strategy by heart! You can't beat me," said Izzy, looking smug.  
  
"Really?" asked Tai, cocking an eyebrow. "Let's find out!"  
  
"Super Shocker!" yelled Tentomon, firing off a bolt of electricity.  
  
Agumon leapt above the bolt and stretched out his claws, prepared to slash the airborne bug.  
  
"No way, Tai!" said Izzy.  
  
Tentomon blocked the slash and flipped the reptile behind himself.  
  
"Ha!" laughed Tai and Agumon.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" roared Agumon, shooting a blast of fire at Tentomon.  
  
The fireball hit Tentomon in the back, between the wing joints. The bug fell forward, falling right on its head. It bounced up a bit, and rolled forward onto its back before hitting the ground again.  
  
"Argh!" growled Izzy, slapping a hand to his face.  
  
"I win again, Izzy!" laughed Tai.  
  
"You haven't won yet, Taichi," said Matius.  
  
"Time to knock you down a few notches, kid," croaked Gray Gabumon, tracing a scar over his eye with one claw.  
  
"We'll see, GG," said Agumon, getting into a battle-ready stance.  
  
"GO!" the two DD chorused.  
  
Gray Gabumon lunged, his claw ready, and slashed at Agumon. Agumon jumped high, and Gray Gabumon's claw crashed into the ground.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, high above Gray Gabumon.  
  
The fireball streaked towards its stationary target.  
  
"Gray Blaster!" roared GG, shooting a gray bolt of flame at the raging Pepper Breath.  
  
The smaller blast shot through Agumon's fireball, streaking at the airborne reptile. However, Agumon rolled in the air, dodging the fire blast. The blast struck the rock wall behind him. Agumon dropped to the ground at a poor angle. Gabumon shot off another Gray Blaster, but Agumon used his currently strong leg to jump to the side.  
  
Agumon then fired off two Pepper Breath's, so close that it seemed he had only shot one. As it neared him, Gray Gabumon slashed outward at the first blast, dissipating it. However, the second one struck him in the chest. He was knocked back a little, making him a prime target for the next two blasts. However, he leapt over the third.  
  
As he rose in the air, he angled his head down, his horn pointed at Agumon.  
  
"Horn Attack!" he yelled.  
  
Agumon jumped up in the air with a cry of, "Claw Attack!"  
  
The two shot through the air until they clashed. Agumon's claws caught Gray Gabumon's horn, stopping the attack. However, Agumon's attack was also stopped by the horn.  
  
Thinking quickly, Gray Gabumon whipped his head up, tossing Agumon above him. At the same time, however, Agumon attempted to swing Gray Gabumon down at the ground. The two flew away from each other, and they crashed into the wall and ground.  
  
Agumon landed against the wall, his feet barely bracing him with his claws digging into the stone. Gray Gabumon landed badly, but managed to roll up to face Agumon.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Gray Blaster!"  
  
The blasts flew through the air, colliding, creating a huge bank of the gradually dissipating flames.  
  
"Claw Attack!" roared Agumon, pushing off from the wall. He rocketed through the flames right towards Gray Gabumon.  
  
But Gray Gabumon wasn't there.  
  
The beast that stood there looked vaguely like Garurumon, but was far different. Its fur was brown, striped with green, as opposed to the white- and-blue of Garurumon. Also, its head was more reptilian that wolfish.  
  
Gray Gabumon had Digivolved to Cynomon.  
  
"Primeval Howling!" snarled Cynomon.  
  
The Champion reared back, and released a blast of dull green energy from its mouth as it snapped its head forward. The blast crashed into the falling Agumon, who was sent flying back. He zoomed past Tai and struck the wall, collapsing to the ground.  
  
"Agumon!" yelled Tai, rushing over to his fallen comrade. Then he whirled on Matius and Cynomon. "Matius, you cheat!" he snarled. "You know Agumon couldn't Digivolve, yet you had your Digimon become Champion! This battle shouldn't count!"  
  
Matius sighed. "Maybe you're right. Perhaps it was unfair to have Gray Gabumon Digivolve." He sighed again. "All right, you can use Izzy as your scapegoat."  
  
"Yes!" cheered Tai.  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Izzy.  
  
"Come on, Izz-man!" said Tai, grabbing Izzy's arm. "It's time to own up!"  
  
"Own up to what?" yelled Izzy, as Tai drug him along.  
  
A/N: Okay, a few things of note. First, who could Matius be in the Digiworld (Don't think you need 3 guesses)? Also, Cynomon's name comes from the Cynodont, an ancient mammal-reptile whose name means 'Dog Tooth'. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will come soon (I hope). 


	3. Battle in the Rock Part 1

**Chapter Three: Battle in the Rock (Part One)**

Tai, Izzy, and their Digimon, nervously walked towards the docks, Mimi's current location. They slowly walked across the wooden planks of the dock, Tai pushing Izzy ahead. Mimi was facing away, watching the kids playing in the water.  
  
"Hey! It's Tai an' Izzy!" yelled one of the kids.  
  
Mimi and Palmon whirled, eyes blazing, upon Tai and Izzy. Palmon lashed out with her Poison Ivy, and dangled the four from the air.  
  
"You're late, Tai," growled Mimi. "Sleeping in as usual, I suppose? You promised you'd go get some Komodomon scales for my necklace, remember? Since you were late, my mom asked me to baby-sit the kids!"  
  
"You know I didn't do it on purpose, don't you, Meems?" Tai asked.  
  
"How can I be sure?" snarled Mimi.  
  
"Because Izzy here," said Tai, pointing to Izzy. "Has something to say."  
  
Mimi locked eyes with Palmon, and Palmon nodded, before releasing the boys. The four dropped on their heads.  
  
"Speak," Mimi commanded.  
  
"Uh," Izzy stuttered. "It's, uh, my fault that Tai, um, slept in late. You see, we were, uh, training, yeah, training late last night, and we both slept late because we were tired."  
  
"Tai, Izzy," Mimi said warmly.  
  
Just as the two let out sighs of relief, Mimi exploded.  
  
**"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!? WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR TAICHI?!"**  
  
Tai and Izzy cowered in typical Anime fashion as Mimi ranted.  
  
"However," she said, finally. "Since I am so good and kind and forgiving, I will let you off easy. I want you to go to Lizard Rock and get some scales for me! I would join you, but I still have to watch the kids...It's your fault; you were late! Once you collect some Komodomon scales, I'll catch up with you at Opassa Beach. Is that okay with you, Tai?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess," said Tai, digging out his ringing ear.  
  
"Good!" yelled Mimi. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear! OK, then! Don't just stand around! Go collect some scales at Lizard rock...Let's see, I think 3 should be enough. Good luck, Tai! I'm counting on you!" Then Mimi spied Izzy and Tentomon attempting to sneak away. "Oh no you don't! You're going along with Tai on this one!"  
  
"WHA!?" yelled Izzy.  
  
"You heard the lady," said Tai, pulling Izzy along. "You're coming with me!"  
  
Izzy moaned in defeat as Tai drug him away from the dock, and towards Lizard Rock.  
  
Hours later, a panting foursome of Digidestined and Digimon arrived at Lizard Rock. Izzy collapsed against a large pink boulder in the path into 'the Rock'.  
  
"All right, Izzy. You've volunteered to move the boulder!" said Tai, looking on gleefully at the staring Izzy.  
  
"I DIDN'T VOLUNTEER FOR ANYTHING!!!!!" roared Izzy.  
  
"Too bad," said Tai, sticking out his tongue.  
  
Izzy grumbled something inaudible, but progressed to move the rock, shoving it into the water. The group went past the former obstruction to see a large, blue, bipedal frog and two blue, bipedal reptiles rushing at them.  
  
"Hamamon!" yelled Izzy.  
  
DIGIMON-ANALYZER  
  
Hamamon are large amphibious Digimon usually content to lie on the beach. Though they may look goofy, their Quake Attack is nothing to laugh at.  
  
"And Shibukimon!" cried Tai.  
  
DIGIMON-ANALYZER  
  
Shibukimon are carnivorous water-lizards that attack with blasts of water. Watch out for their dangerous Quick Claw Strike!  
  
"Quick Claw Strike!" snarled the lizards.  
  
They dashed forward and jumped at the other two Digimon. Tentomon barrel- rolled to avoid one, and Agumon jumped to the side to dodge the other. When the two attackers struck the ground, their wickedly curved claws left craters in the earth.  
  
"Slapping Attack!" yelled the giant frog.  
  
It moved in and attacked Agumon with a volley of slaps. Agumon attempted to dodge them, but was struck by most.  
  
"I'll help!" yelled Tentomon, flying in low. "Super Shocker!"  
  
The red bug fired off his trade marked electric blast and struck the amphibian attacker. It stopped its attack and stood, being electrocuted. After being fried for a few seconds, Tentomon's attack stopped, and Hamamon slumped in pain.  
  
Meanwhile, Agumon had turned his attention to one of the Shibukimon. He let off a blast of fire and struck it in the flank, knocking it down. He whirled to face the other . . . which was attacking with its Water Spray attack!  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yelled, hastily.  
  
The fireball streaked towards the jet of water, turning into s puff of steam on contact. Agumon shielded himself for the attack, which never came. Looking up, he saw Tentomon and his Super Shocker frying the reptile. The Super Shocker was traveling through the Water Spray towards Shibukimon, effectively electrocuting it.  
  
Agumon, though, also saw Hamamon about to attack. Seeing this, he leapt over Tentomon and landed on the larger monster, slashing it with a Claw Attack. The amphibian flailed wildly, trying to knock Agumon aside. However, the small Dinosaur held fast, staying on the large sea animal's head.  
  
Tentomon, after a long while of electrocuting the Shibukimon, finally pumped out enough energy to delete it. Just then, he heard a snarl from behind, and whirled to see the other lizard zooming right at him, claws raised! He shielded himself with his armored arms, knowing they wouldn't do much good against the power of the Shibukimon's talons. But the attack failed to hit. As Tentomon revealed his eyes, he looked over to see the lizard recovering from a burn wound to the side.  
  
"Consider that paying back my debt!" yelled Agumon, clawing at the Hamamon.  
  
"Quake Attack!" yelled a voice.  
  
The group whirled to see another two Hamamon and a Shibukimon advancing. One of the Hamamon had attacked with its Quake, and the wave was racing through the earth.  
  
"Jump!" roared Tai.  
  
The two humans jumped high and Agumon leapt off the Hamamon. The frog was deleted by the attack, while the trio landed safely.  
  
"Izzy!" yelled Tai. "I think it's time to pull out all the stops!"  
  
Izzy grinned and nodded. "Get ready, guys."  
  
"Right!" chorused the Digimon.  
  
Agumon aimed directly at one of the Hamamon, and Tentomon floated up behind him.  
  
"Pepper..." began Agumon.  
  
"...Shocker!" finished Tentomon.  
  
Agumon fired a fireball at the frog, and Tentomon shot his electric blast straight at the projectile. The two attacks merged, forming the Pepper Shocker.  
  
The attack struck the Hamamon, deleting it instantly. The duo fired another and struck the other amphibian, deleting it too.  
  
"Oh yeah!" cheered Tai.  
  
The two Digimon faced each other and slapped palms, um, claws. However, the two whirled when they heard the fierce cry of, "Quick Claw Strike!"  
  
The other Shibukimon was lunging straight at Agumon, too close to be effectively blocked. Agumon braced himself for the furious strike.  
  
A splash of blood glistened in the sky, as the razor sharp blade cut through its target.  
  
Is this the end of Agumon? Could the blood that splashed across the sky really be his? And if it was, can our heroes save the day, or even the potentially wounded reptile? Find out next time on Digimon: Chrono Battles!


	4. Battle in the Rock Part 2

**Chapter Four: Battle in the Rock (Part Two)**

Tai's swallow sliced through the Shibukimon's side, its blood shining in the sunlight. The reptile deleted before it could strike Agumon.  
"Watch your back, Agu!" Tai yelled. "I can't save you all the time."  
"Shut up," grumbled Agumon.  
"Can we just find the Komodomon and get out of here?" Izzy asked, glaring at Tai.  
"Fine, let's go."  
The four walked through the beach, not seeing anything. They reached a small cave, and Tai saw something dart inside.  
"Hey, something went in that cave!" Tai yelled.  
"So?" asked Izzy.  
"It could be a Komodomon!"  
Tai ran to the entrance of the cave and ducked in. The others saw a green and yellow bird-like creature run past and back into the cave, followed closely by Tai.  
"Stop..." Tai began.  
"...It..." he yelled on his next pass.  
"...Guys!" he finished.  
"Fine," Izzy sighed.  
As the creature came by again, Izzy and the Digimon stepped out in front. Tentomon jumped to one side, Agumon on the other side. Tai ran up behind, blocking the Komodomon's exits.  
DIGIMON-ANALYZER  
Komodomon are rare, elusive creatures that are highly valued for their beautiful scales. While the young are quite weak, the adult Mama Komodomon is quite vicious and will protect its children to the bitter end.  
"Get it quickly!" Izzy snarled.  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon cried, firing a large burst of flames.  
Tai slashed it just before the fireball hit, removing one of the large scales. He pocketed it while Agumon finished the reptile.  
"One down, two to go," Tai said, grinning.  
"Let's just hurry, shall we?"  
They walked into another area of the Rock and several Hamamon and Shibukimon rose from the waters.  
"Great, more of them," Tai grumbled.  
"Leave it to me," Tentomon said. "Super Shocker!"  
The beetle-Digimon fired the bolt of energy into the water, frying all of the Digimon in it. The potential attackers disappeared, leaving the Komodomon wide open.  
"Got you now!" Tai snarled.  
The young warrior jumped over the water onto the island where the Komodomon stood, trapped. He slashed it swiftly, carving off another scale before it deleted.  
"You know, this would be so much easier if you could cut off more than one scale," Izzy sneered.  
"Shut up, Brain-Boy," Tai spat back. "I don't see YOU helping any."  
"That's because I don't use weapons."  
"Right. You use others," Tai growled.  
"Shut up!" Izzy cried, indignantly.  
"Make me!"  
"Maybe I will!"  
"I'd like to see you try!" Tai laughed.  
"Let's just get the last scale," Izzy said. His eyes burned with fury, but he said nothing more.  
They walked in silence into the third section of Lizard Rock. Hamamon basked outside the small lake, and a Komodomon stood atop a small cliff.  
"Let's take it down, boys!"  
Tai ran up a log that met the cliff, but a Hamamon blocked his path.  
"Quake Slam!"  
The log splintered as the shock wave ran through it. Tai let out a short scream, and jumped over onto the cliff, cutting through the frog as he did so.  
"And now, for the real prize!"  
Tai slowly snuck up behind the Komodomon. He inched along the rocky peak, not daring to make any more noise for fear of scaring it. The hot sun caused sweat to drip in his eyes, but he didn't brush it aside.  
As he moved into range, he gripped down on the Swallow and pulled back. The only sound was his shoes scraping on the dirt as he jumped forward and cut through the beast's hide, taking off a scale. He fell through the cloud of pixels that the beast burst into, landing in front of Izzy and the Digimon.  
"Got it," Tai wheezed.  
"Show off," Izzy snorted.  
"Dead meat..." Agumon gasped.  
"What are you...?" Tai began.  
However, he didn't have to finish. The strand of saliva dripping onto his shoulder and the ragged, burning hot breath behind him told him everything. The Mama Komodomon was about to rip him in two.  
Tai let out a loud roar and rolled down and over, just barely dodging the giant fangs of the reptile. He spun around to face it, and wished momentarily that he hadn't.  
The massive Digimon was the size of a hut in Arni. Its face was wide and reptilian, with tiny ears on each side. Huge fangs jutted from the wide mouth, and cords of saliva dripped down. Despite the frightening size and face, its coloration was beautiful, a mix of bright gold, deep emerald, and crystal blue.  
The ground shook as it pounded its massive tail on the ground, and it let out another teeth-rattling roar.  
"Guys, I think we should run..." Tai squeaked.  
"Affirmative," Izzy gasped.  
However, the giant beast was blocking the only exit.  
"Well, ain't this just bloody brilliant!" Tai screamed, now more angry than afraid.  
"Tai, back off, I can take her," Agumon said, stepping forward.  
"So can I!" Tentomon added.  
"Water Bomb!" Mama Komodomon bellowed.  
The huge monster shot a massive orb of water at the Digidestined, but they all managed to jump away from the blast. The orb exploded, sending a huge torrent of water gushing out.  
"Pepper Breath!"  
"Super Shocker!"  
The attacks struck MK dead on, but it shrugged the blasts off, and fired a jet of water at Agumon. The blast sent him flying into the cliff.  
"Agumon!" Tai roared. He whirled on Mama Komodomon and fixed it with his best glare. "You overgrown BITCH! I'll kill you!"  
The Digidestined warrior charged the massive lizard and slashed its chest with his swallow. The blade barely cut the skin, and he swung around for another attack. However, it lashed out with one massive claw and carved several long gashes in his chest. The young man fell back.  
"Tai!" Agumon cried.  
The Digivice attached to Tai's belt started flashing, and Agumon was engulfed in light.  
"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"  
Instead of the short orange t-rex, there now stood a towering orange t-rex, striped with blue. It's head was covered by a thick brown plate that had two horns jutting from the sides.  
"Nova Blast!"  
The huge flame struck the Mama Komodomon, sending it staggering to the side. The massive dinosaur charged forward, flipping it up with his horns. It flew through the air, and Greymon yelled, "Tentomon, help me out!"  
"Right!"  
"Nova" Greymon began.  
"...Shocker!" Tentomon finished.  
The electrical energy surrounded the massive ball of fire, and it caused the flying reptile to explode into dust. Greymon de-digivolved into Agumon again, and the small reptile moved over to Tai.  
"Tai? You...you okay?"  
"Nice...one, Agu" Tai croaked. "Just give me a Heal element and I'll be fine."  
"I've got one," Izzy said, using the element.  
Tai's wounds instantly healed, and he rose to his feet.  
"Ah! Never felt better! Good thing we carry those around, eh?"  
"Yeah," Izzy said, nodding. "And you better get to Opassa before Mimi decides to kill youâ€again."  
Tai nodded, grinned, and headed for Opassa Beach.

Well, it seems that Tai's life has returned to normal. But, come on, this is a video game-anime, so nothing will be normal, will it? Find out how weird things get next on Chrono Battles.


End file.
